Marca
by CaocHatsune
Summary: (YAOI/SLASH BrincanubesXChimuelo) Aunque Brincanubes no lo demostrara, el ver a su pequeño y dulce alfa jugueteando con todos hacía que algo dentro de él quemara como llamas. No le gustaba que se acercaran a lo que es suyo, definitivamente aquel furia noctura era SOLO suyo.


**Algo muy muy corto para ustedes mis amores antes de que entre de nuevo a la Uni.**

 **Advertencias: Este es un fic YAOI/Slash o más parecido a Shonen-ai (Hombre x hombre, o más bien dragón x dragón) –no es tan perturbador como suena xD –además de que los personajes no me pertenecen.** **Si no te gusta este género no lo leas**

 **AAAAAAAACCIÓN.**

 **MARCA**

El gran furia nocturna mostraba una mirada fiera, con las garras enterradas en la arena listo para brincar sobre su distraída presa. Se acercó sigilosamente mostrando sus afilados colmillos esperando el momento justo en que pudiera saltar.

Esperó unos segundos para al fin darle alcance al Brincanubes llegándole por el lomo para morder juguetonamente una de sus escamosas orejas sin recibir respuesta del dragón más grande; e imitando a su alfa llegaron las pequeñas crías brincando sobre el dragón rojizo quien se mantenía estático recibiendo lo que para sus agresores eran caricias.

Acababa de llegar de vigilar las fronteras con Valka mientras su hijo, amigo del furia nocturna ayudaba organizando las tareas en la aldea. Se esperaba esa bienvenida, como siempre era; en algún punto dejó de fastidiarse por la presencia del pequeño alfa para solo mantenerse rígido como montaña ante la llegada del menor.

-Vamos, no seas gruñón. Brincanubes –dijo Valka acariciando la cabeza del dragón quien bufó molesto por la petición de su cuidadora. Con un movimiento de sus alas logró hacer a un lado a las crías mientras rodó por el suelo para apresar al dragón de ojos esmeralda entre sus patas impidiéndole moverse.

El menor le miró con la lengua fuera, con un brillo juguetón en sus ojos dándole un lengüetazo al mayor quien se hizo hacia atrás sentándose en sus patas traseras. Chimuelo soltó una carcajada desde su garganta a modo de burla.

Haciendo a un lado su molestia vio a Valka ir hacia su hijo quien tenía su frente pegada a la de Astrid, ambos compartiendo una mirada estúpida que a ambos dragones les hizo rodar los ojos.

-Voy a estar bien, Hiccup. Será tan fácil como patearte el trasero en carreras –dijo la rubia dándole un casto beso en los labios.

-Realmente me preocupo más por ellos –dijo haciendo reír a su prometida –pero, ¿segura que no quieres compañía? ¿Crees poder con ellos? –

-Lamentaran haberse metido con los vikingos –dijo ella sonriente acariciando la barbilla de su pareja –volveré antes de que te des cuenta –lo tomó del cuello de su armadura para darle un beso cargado del amor que le profesaba a su querido castaño. Él la tomó por la cintura profundizando el beso y haciendo el espacio entre ellos más reducido.

-Bien, pero no tardes ¿sí? –ella se separó de él montando a tormenta para salir disparada al cielo; solo alejaría a unos bandidos de las fronteras de la aldea que habían armado destrozos donde sus aliados. Hiccup soltó un suspiro al verla partir sintiendo a su lado la presencia de su amigo quien arrimó su hocico a su mejilla para animarlo; cosa que funcionó.

Aunque no lo demostrara, Brincanube se sentía algo celoso del crío de su cuidadora pues era demasiado afectuoso con el castaño, incluso más que con él.

La luna se aproximaba, alzándose brillante y plateada. Dentro de la casa del líder de la aldea se encontraba el furia nocturna hecho un ovillo frente al fuego; dirijo su vista a la ventana un segundo notando el cielo nocturno alumbrando la oscuridad con las vastas estrellas y la hermosa luna. Cambió sus enormes ojos verdes hacia su amigo quien dormía plácidamente en su cama con el lápiz en la mano y su libreta sosteniendo su cabeza sobre la almohada.

Ante esa vista se escabulló a la salida tomando la capa del chico en su hocico cruzando la puerta de madera. Entre los rincones de la aldea entró intentando hacer el menor ruido para llegar al bosque. Cuando se adentró entre el mar de árboles cada paso se iba haciendo más delicado, su apariencia de dragón se volvió poco a poco más humana, con el cabello largo hasta los hombros y lacio sumamente negro, con la piel escamosa en hombros y parte de las mejillas. Un rostro tan bien esculpido que daría envidia al igual que sus músculos bien marcados; su tez morena le sentaba atractiva combinando con sus misteriosos orbes verde brillante.

Se puso la capa que cubría hasta sus rodillas dejando su cuerpo desnudo completamente protegido de miradas aunque al azabache no le molestaba en absoluto si esas miradas eran solo de "él".

Frente a él un hombre de rojizos cabellos que se verían poco más debajo de las orejas si no fuera porque lo tenía amarrado en una diminuta cola de caballo dejando algunos mechones en su frente y mejillas; de tez grisácea con escamas anaranjadas en hombros y parte de las mejillas, facciones afiladas que imponían respeto, imponían miedo, aunque su mirada amarillenta demostrara frialdad el joven ojiverde veía mucho más. A diferencia del menor, él poseía ropa igual a los de la aldea, hecha con pieles y tela rasposa que le molestaba. Pero por el menor, eso no le importaba.

-Te tardaste –dijo la gruesa y rasposa voz del pelirrojo.

-Hiccup no se dormía, quería velarlo hasta que fuera rendido por el sueño –dijo con una sonrisa aniñada que solía descolocar al mayor quien retiró su vista del más pequeño; aun en su apariencia humana lograba sacarle una cabeza de altura, además de que sus músculos eran más prominentes que los del moreno.

-¡Hmp! Ya veo, no debiste hacer eso en la tarde, mostrarme afecto frente a los demás dragones te quitará el respeto que mereces como alfa –dijo cruzándose de brazos mirando hacia la luna –además, no entiendo por qué no tomas algo de ropa y solo vienes con la capa –dijo intentando que su mirada no se clavara en partes de su cuerpo desnudo que se pudieran ver expuestas aun con la capa.

-La ropa humana es molesta, me siento prisionero en ella. Si la luna nos da oportunidad de vernos así solo cuando se alza no es para que necesariamente nos veamos presos en la tela –dijo haciendo un puchero acercándose al mayor para abrazarlo por la espalda –aunque… me gusta hacer esto, sentir tus alas o tu torso humano me hace feliz –El pelirrojo sintió sus mejillas arder ante esa confesión haciendo que la tensión en sus hombros cayera poco a poco –te extrañé mucho estos días –

-Y yo a ti –dijo girando para estrechar el cuerpo del menor en sus brazos siendo correspondido de igual manera. No le importó que su cuerpo se viera totalmente expuesto frente a Brincanubes cuando pasó sus brazos por su cuello al plantarle un "beso", como le decían los humanos.

-Extrañaba aún más hacer esto –dijo el furia nocturna quitando la cinta del cabello del de ojos ambarinos dejando que callera libre entre sus dedos. Volvió a besarlo ahora con más hambre recibiendo pequeños rechazos del mayor. No quería perder el control con el menor pero no le estaba ayudando mucho el sentir su entrepierna tan cerca de la de él.

-Oye, no podemos… no podemos hacer esto –dijo con la respiración agitada tras separarse de él un par de veces pero el menor siguió repartiendo besos por sus labios y barbilla.

-¿Por qué no? Sé que quieres esto, lo huelo en tus poros. ¿Por qué…? –

-Porque no quiero lastimarte –dijo rosando su nariz con la del moreno quien continuaba con ese pequeño contacto solo entendible entre dragones.

-No lo harás, siento como tu cuerpo está despierto –sentía el calor aumentar en el mayor, casi a la temperatura del fuego; escuchaba con claridad el palpitar de su corazón al igual que el suyo propio. Sus miembros más despiertos que nunca.

-Dudo que la luna apruebe esto –dijo Brincanubes al menor, sin embargo tenía sus garras bien aferradas a la estrecha cintura del furia nocturna. El menor estaba luchando por quitarle la ropa al de tez grisácea y el no conseguirlo lo desesperaba.

-Pues yo no creo que le moleste, si no ya nos habría detenido –dijo con una sonrisa juguetona bajando sus besos al cuello sintiendo su lengua rosar con las escamas que se encontraban en su clavícula sacando suspiros del mayor quien estaba a poco de desgarrar la capa que portaba Chimuelo pero no podía, su autocontrol se estaba perdiendo.

Lo tiró al suelo dejando abierta la capa en su totalidad, rompiendo el delicado amarre que la sostenía en su cuello. Contempló el cuerpo desnudo del chico observando su pecho subir y bajar con rapidez, su torso marcado sin exagerar, piernas bien torneadas y su pene ya no tan flácido debido al reciente contacto entre ambos. Sus labios ahora estaban rojizos por la brusquedad de los anteriores besos; dándose cuenta que no había vuelta atrás.

Lo besó nuevamente enterrando sus afiladas garras en la tierra sosteniendo su peso sobre sus antebrazos sintiendo las garras del menor arañar su espalda como vano intento de quitarle la ropa. Los besos bajaron al cuello del moreno haciendo que soltara suspiros mezclados con gemidos; una mordida en el arco de su cuello logró que soltara un gemido al cielo siendo presa del placer que fue interrumpido por una voz no muy lejos de su ubicación.

-¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien aquí? – _Hiccup_ pensaron ambos, frustrados por la interrupción, avergonzados por la posible idea de ser descubiertos y enojados por no poder continuar con sus planes. Se separaron, volviendo a su apariencia de dragones siendo Chimuelo el primero en salir a recibir al castaño –Chimuelo, ¿Qué haces aquí? Deberías de estar en casa, es peligroso estar afuera a estas horas de la noche –El dragón de oscuras escamas lo miró inocente, ladeando la cabeza –vámonos, mañana prepararé estofado de borrego, tu favorito –dijo con alegría contagiándosela al dragón.

Mientras, no muy lejos, Brincanubes los miraba receloso. Definitivamente le molestaba la presencia tan cercana entre su pequeño furia nocturna y el hijo de su humana.

A la mañana siguiente, como cada mañana: Valka y Brincanubes saldrían de cacería por unos cuantos jabalíes –quizás –algunos para los dragones y otros para la gente de la aldea; terminando al cabo de unas horas listos para el desayuno. Al llegar, la mujer vio a todos ya despiertos y haciendo sus deberes en la aldea comenzando a repartir lo que había conseguido en la cacería de esa mañana. El dragón de escamas rojizas miraba a todos lados esperando la común bienvenida del furia nocturna pero esta bienvenida no llegaba.

Al fin logró divisarlo jugueteando con el dragón azulado de la rubia de Hiccup; el dragón hembra se tomaba muchas libertades con el alfa de los dragones logrando que la ira creciera en el dragón. No le molestaban simples jueguitos, pero nada de acercamientos excesivos.

Un furioso rugido salió de Brincanubes saltando directo hacia la dragona que lo miraba confundida. Al instante la de escamas azuladas miró el cuello del furia nocturna notando la marca que antes no le había tomado importancia. Agachó la cabeza en forma de sumisión y disculpa.

-Wow, ¿Qué le pasa a Brincanubes? –preguntó Hiccup notando la agresividad con que trataba a la dragona de su prometida y como ella aceptaba el ataque como si intentara disculparse. La castaña miró a Chimuelo notando aquella marca en su cuello.

-Creo que… Está defendiendo su territorio –

-¿territorio dices? –

-Marcó a Chimuelo como suyo, así que dudo que permita el acercamiento de otros dragones más del necesario –

-Pero ¿Qué no son machos los dos? –

-Sip –dijo su madre con simpleza viendo como Brincanubes rodeaba a Chimuelo entre su cola y alas pegando su hocico a él mientras lo frotaba recibiendo la misma caricia por parte del dragón alfa.

-Entonces… Chimuelo y él… -

-Yo te recomendaría que no le muestres afecto frente a Brincanubes, puede que se ponga celoso –dijo su madre soltando una risita cómplice descolocando aún más al chico.

.

-No debiste hacerlo, Tormenta está algo asustada por culpa tuya –dijo con un puchero en sus labios mirando el reflejo de la luna en el lago frente a él. Abrazó sus piernas recargando su espalda en el pecho del mayor sin quitar ese gesto molesto de su rostro.

-No debió brincarte encima –

-Soy el alfa, puedo decirle yo mismo que pare si eso quiero –

-Solo si tú quieres, pero eres mío; así que nadie puede acercarse más de lo necesario a ti –recargó su mentón en la cabeza del moreno mirando el cielo estrellado.

-Eso no es justo, ¿Qué pasa con Hiccup? No puedo volar sin él –dijo mirándolo de reojo girando apenas el rostro.

-Dije más de lo necesario, él puede estar contigo pero… no tocarte como yo –Eso hizo reír al azabache.

-Créeme, nadie me tocaría como tú. Jamás –sus ojos verde brillante conectaron con los ambarinos escasos segundos para después conectar ambos labios en un casto beso lleno de sentimiento –así que no te preocupes, soy solo tuyo –

-Lo sé, solo quiero que los demás lo sepan –dijo hundiendo su nariz en el arco del cuello del moreno quien soltó un suspiro relajado al sentir aquel contacto.

-Lo sabrán, les diré. Así que no vuelvas a asustarlos así –dijo abrazando los brazos que pasaban por su pecho –promételo –El mayor gruñó molesto pero sabía que el azabache no lo dejaría en paz hasta que le dijera que lo hacía.

-Lo prometo –dijo muy a fuerzas pero ganando una sonrisa victoriosa del furia nocturna.

-Entonces, si es así, puede que ahora logremos terminar lo que no pudimos ayer –dijo con aire sugerente recibiendo una sonrisa pícara del mayor quien lo estrechó más hacia su pecho.

.

 **Espero que les haya gustado este One-shot. Y los leo pronto –espero -; les agradezco mucho que se pasen a leer, me motivan mucho para seguir escribiendo tanto pequeñas cosas como long-fics. Nos leemos.**

 **Bye bye.**

 **CaocHatsune.**


End file.
